


A Change of Pace

by guardianinthesky



Series: Don't Knock It Till You Try It [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sick, and Thor decides to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace

His phone was buzzing.

Loki groaned loudly and turned his head around, looking over at the nightstand. He reached for his phone and glanced down at the display, raising a brow when Thor’s name greeted him. He thought for a moment about not answering, since he really didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now, but eventually accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

“What?” he asked quietly.

“Hey,” Thor said, obviously too used to Loki by now to let his lackluster greeting get in the way of anything. “Listen, I’m out with some friends right now, but I was thinking that maybe I could stop by your place in a couple of hours. I believe I still owe you something, and we could save the date for some other time.”

Loki could practically hear the smirk on Thor’s lips, and he let out another groan, burying his head in his pillow before he answered him.

“I can’t,” he said, hoping he’d just be able to leave it at that. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

“You can’t?”

“No, I’m… I’m sick.”

“Oh.” There was a pause. “Is that the truth?”

Loki immediately pushed himself up a bit, and glared at the other side of the bed since the big oaf wasn’t currently in the room with him.

“Yes, it’s the fucking truth, you asshole. I’ve been in bed with a cold since yesterday, so as much as I would like you to come over here and stick your tongue inside my ass, I’m pretty sure now isn’t the best time.” He flopped back down again and draped an arm over his face, trying not to snivel too loudly as he waited for Thor to respond.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said. “I should’ve realized. You do sound a little… off.”

“Thanks,” Loki snorted, and pulled his arm away, glaring at the ceiling instead.

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Loki asked him, wondering if yelling at Thor would be bad for his sore throat. He didn’t particularly wish to find out, even though telling Thor that he was an idiot in multiple different ways sounded incredibly tempting.

“That’s not what I meant,” Thor pointed out, and Loki frowned.

“Then what did you mean? Look, just don’t come over, okay? Have fun with your friends. I’ll call you when I’m up for it.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and tapped the screen to end the conversation, letting out another groan as he tossed it over to the other side of the bed.

Stupid oaf. He was the one who kept going on and on about the two of them going out on dates, but now he was suddenly desperate for sex? Well, it wasn’t going to happen. Loki was sniveling, and coughing. He didn’t have a fever, but he was feeling incredibly out of it, and he definitely didn’t want Thor to see him like this. He was pretty sure he looked like a mess. He hadn’t brushed his hair, he hadn’t taken a shower, and he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a grey, baggy t-shirt. If Thor saw him like this, he would probably decide that he didn’t want to have sex with him after all. It wasn’t like Loki would miss him if he left, but he would admittedly think it was a shame to miss out on what Thor had promised to do to him.

Eventually, Loki managed to doze off again. There wasn’t much else to do while he was stuck in bed. He wasn’t sure how long he’d slept when he woke up to a banging noise. He opened his eyes, and listened carefully, realizing that someone had to be knocking really loudly on his front door.

“Go away,” he muttered, pulling the blanket over his head. The banging didn’t stop, though, and Loki managed to force himself out of bed, cursing several times under his breath as he wrapped the blanket around himself and slowly made his way over to the front door.

“Loki?” he heard Thor’s deep voice, and he stopped walking, staring at the door for a couple of seconds before he stepped forward and unlocked it.

“I thought I told you not to come?” he snapped at Thor before the giant oaf had a chance to speak. Did he never listen? Company was the last thing he needed right now. He needed sleep, and possibly a cup of tea. What he did not need was… Well, the thing he didn’t need was standing right in front of him.

“I know,” Thor said, holding up one of his hands. “I know you did. But I kept thinking about you being on your own, and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to make you feel better.”

Loki sniffled, and shook his head at him, pulling the blanket tighter around himself to protect himself against the cold air. He quickly motioned for Thor to come inside, and closed the door behind him.

“Look, if you want to do this that badly, then…” He sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, stepping past Thor. “Fine. I guess you can do it, but I’m warning you, I might fall asleep in the middle of it.” He turned around to head back to his bedroom, but only managed a couple of steps before he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“That’s not what I’m here for,” Thor told him, and gently turned him back to face him again. Loki blinked, and gave him a confused look.

“Then why are you here?” he asked, feeling foolish now that Thor wasn’t even here for sex. What else could he want? 

“Like I said, I wanted to make you feel better, so I brought a couple of things.” Loki finally noticed the bag in Thor’s hand, and he tilted his head, about to open his mouth and ask him what was in it when he started coughing loudly. He quickly turned away from Thor, and he probably turned around a little too fast, because suddenly his head was spinning, and he felt himself lose his balance. The only thing stopping him from falling to the floor was a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Careful,” Thor told him, and Loki nodded his head, closing his eyes as he wondered if this could possibly get any more humiliating.

“Come on. We should get you back to bed.” Thor put the bag down and turned him around again, and Loki didn’t even have time to protest before Thor had lifted him into his strong arms. Oh, great. Clearly, it could get more humiliating. Now he was being treated like a little child.

As Thor took him back to his room, Loki begrudgingly had to admit that it was actually pretty nice to be carried like this. Thor was warm, and comfortable, and he smelled just a little bit of alcohol, and some kind of aftershave. He snuggled closer to Thor’s chest, and was almost disappointed when he was lowered down to the bed.

“Are you hungry?” Thor asked him after brushing his fingers through his messy hair. Loki nodded and told himself that he had definitely not been leaning into the touch. “Then I’ll go make you some soup. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Some water?” Loki suggested quietly, and Thor smiled. “Coming right up,” he said, and leaned down to press his soft lips to Loki’s forehead before leaving the room. Loki wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and watched the doorway, not entirely sure what he was supposed to feel at the moment. Thor was acting more like a doting boyfriend than like… whatever they were supposed to be. They’d only been out on one official date. They’d had sex twice. What were they?

Loki quickly realized he had to stop thinking about it, because this was only going to make his head hurt even more.

When Thor came back, he helped Loki prop himself up against a bunch of pillows, and set the glass of water and the bowl of soup down on the nightstand before dragging a chair over and sitting down on it.

“It’s chicken soup,” he told Loki. “I hope you’ll like it. Just be careful, it’s hot.”

“I’m too tired to hold the bowl,” Loki whined, deciding that if Thor was going to take care of him, he might as well go all the way. He had no reason to hide anymore. He was just going to go with it, and he glanced over at the soup, letting out a loud, dramatic sigh.

“Would you like me to hold it for you?” Thor asked, and reached for the bowl, holding it out for him.

“I’m too tired to hold the spoon.” He pouted and looked up at Thor, giving him his best impression of a wounded puppy, which probably wasn’t all that that good because looking like a puppy was Thor’s thing, not his.

Thor laughed at that, and shook his head. “Fine,” he said, and picked up the spoon, blowing on the soup before he held it out for Loki, who slowly took it into his mouth and carefully swallowed it. He let out a soft groan, and immediately motioned for Thor to give him some more.

Loki had to admit. Thor coming over had been a pretty good idea. At least this meant he had someone to boss around. And the best part was that Thor did everything he told him to. He went to get more water, he gave him an extra blanket, and when Loki casually mentioned that some ice cream would have been amazing, Thor headed into the kitchen again to get the ice cream that he had apparently also brought with him.

If Loki was thinking about kissing him, and hugging him, and telling him to never ever leave… Well, he could always blame it on the cold. He was probably delirious. Or something.

Thor quickly came back with chocolate ice cream and a spoon. This time, Loki didn’t even need to say anything. Thor simply scooped up some ice cream and held it out for him. Loki eagerly tasted it, and he let out another groan as it quickly melted on his tongue.

“This is even better than the soup,” he pointed out, and Thor immediately scooped up some more ice cream and put it into his own mouth this time, nodding his head in agreement as soon as he had swallowed it.

“You do realize you could get sick, right?” Loki asked, rolling his eyes at him. Thor shrugged, and told him he didn’t care. It was worth the risk. Loki wondered if that meant he could kiss him, but let that thought go and allowed Thor to feed him some more ice cream instead. They could save the kissing for some other time, when he wasn’t delirious and could know for sure exactly what he wanted.

“For the record,” he said, as Thor continued to feed him. “The next time we see each other and I’m back to being all fabulous and perfect...” He watched as Thor pulled the spoon back again, licking his lips as he waited for more. “We are never mentioning this ever again. Is that clear?”

Thor nodded his head, and cupped his jaw, and Loki’s eyes widened slightly as he brushed his thumb against the corner of his mouth, presumably wiping away some ice cream he hadn’t been able to reach with his tongue. Once it was all gone, Thor leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he smiled brightly at him when he pulled back and offered him some more ice cream.

“Deal,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr.](http://guardianinthesky.tumblr.com/post/110204361976/back-for-seconds)


End file.
